This invention is related to a tooth canal filler used for filling tooth root canals after extracting the nerve and preparing the canal for a final root filling status.
There are several previous experiments and inventions that have existed to achieve this goal, including Thermafil®, a canal filling method with European patent No. EP 1001728 B1. It requires heating the canal filler in advance prior to putting it in the canal in order to be mild. This causes an increase in tissue temperature to an extent that could harm it. Additionally, the material coating the filler may separate from it during the insertion process, which may harm the distribution of the leak-proof material inside the root canal; in addition to the problem arising from the need to remove the gripping part after the clinical procedure is performed.
EU patent application No. EP 2015109 A1 presented another canal filler. The problem with this system is that the leak-proof material coating the filler cannot interpenetrate and have the complex shape of canals. Therefore, there is a possibility of bacterial infiltration into such spaces. There is also the problem of the need to remove the gripping part after the clinical procedure.
US patent application No. US 2001/0217669 A1 presented a canal filler with no measurement scale on the filler gripping part and protrusions in the head of the filler that stop it inside the canal. Still, there exists the problem of heating the filler, the probable separation of the leak-proof material from the filler during insertion into canals, and the need to remove the gripping part after the clinical procedure is conducted.
KSA patent application No. 3335 is the closest application to the present one; however, there are several problems in the design of this filler. This includes the problem of designing the filler's cap with no supports that prevent it from going in the opposite direction, especially when the needle used in injecting the canal filling material is taken out. Additionally, there are no leak-proof means to prevent the leak in the filler cap, and designing the lateral openings in the shape of a teardrop makes the flow of canal filling material difficult, and its triangular-shaped (elliptical) top part of it is difficult to make. It being short makes the flow of canal filling material difficult as well. As for the presence of guiding wings it being continuous, this causes two problems. First, it hinders movement and flow of canal filling material because it divides the endodontic apical plug into three separate sections within a very small space. Second, it reduces flexibility of the carrier to bend, especially considering that most root canals have a curvature to some degree in the endodontic apex. Additionally, there is no place where the needle used in injecting the canal filling material meets the filler, as the reliance is on the friction between them, which may cause the filler to come out when taking the needle for injecting the filling material out.